Many vehicle consoles have molded cup holder with two portions for holding beverage containers of different sizes, a narrow portion and a wide portion. The narrow portion is disposed beneath the wide portion, and extends thereto. The narrow portion is narrower than the wide portion, thus the cup holder is able to seat beverage containers of different sizes. However, beverage containers come in many different sizes and shapes and may not fit within the vehicle console cup holder. For instance, coffee mugs may not seat properly within the console cup holder because of the handle. Accordingly, removable cup adaptors have been used to accommodate such beverage containers. However, existing removable cup adaptors tend to rattle when inserted and used with a beverage container because the adaptors do not fit securely within the cup holder.
One such removable adaptor is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,673 to Chandler. The '673 patent discloses a removable adaptor having a bottom portion extending to an upper portion, the bottom portion being narrower than the upper portion. The bottom portion is perfectly solid in order to weigh the adaptor down, and the upper portion is hollow in order to receive a beverage container. The upper portion has a vertically extending slot, for receipt of a cup handle. The lower portion is seated into a cup holder in order to secure a beverage container that does not fit in the cup holder, and provides stability to the beverage container by weighing the beverage container down via the lower portion. However, the '673 patent will not prevent the beverage from rattling within the cup holder when the cup holder is not of a diameter which fittingly receives the removable cup adaptor. Nor does the '673 patent fittingly accommodate beverage containers of two different diameters. Thus, it is desirable to have a removable cup holder adaptor that can maintain contact with a plurality of different sized cup holders, while still fittingly holding beverage containers of two different diameters.